


Lover

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Songfics [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: a short little song-ficlet I wrote based off of Taylor Swift’s song ‘Lover.’





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> lover [ luhv-er ]
> 
> 1\. a person who is in love with another.
> 
> 2\. a person who has a sexual or romantic relationship with another.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up ‘til January._

Sherlock knew that Molly loved Christmas. It was her favorite time of year. The lights and decorations that Mrs. Hudson had always insisted upon had annoyed him terribly in the past. Now, as he watched Molly’s face light up when she came home to him putting up the lights, it made his entire week. He used to tear them down as soon as midnight hit on the twenty-sixth, but now, he didn’t even care if they were left up. It didn’t matter to him as long as he could see her smile, which lit up brighter than any kind of strand of fairy lights.

_And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear._

It was in the way he carried himself that intrigued Molly to begin with. He was confident and unafraid to speak his mind. For someone who loved to solve mysteries, it was quite funny to her that he was quite mysterious himself. Sherlock Holmes was never open about himself, but read everyone else as if they were a book lying around for him to read freely. She would never dare to call it love at first sight, but he surely dazzled her enough to keep her interest for years to come, unaware that it would soon grow to be love.

_My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue._

_All’s well that ends well to end up with you._

_Swear to be over-dramatic and true to my lover._

It hadn’t been easy to overcome the damage Eurus had inflicted upon his already strained friendship with Molly, but it also wasn’t as challenging as he expected it to be. To Sherlock’s surprise, she was understanding and patient. There was no hate or fury burning in her deep brown eyes, nor were there signs of regret. It was simply a matter of picking up the pieces together. They had overcome so many obstacles to get to this point of raw honesty.

Molly’s heart had been borrowed for a short while by what’s-his-name (meat dagger?), but could never give it to anyone in full, as her heart always belonged to another. Sherlock’s heart, however, had been blue for years upon years of heartbreaking loss. They were both ready to face their demons, knowing they wouldn’t have to face them alone. Their friends never saw two people so devoted and true to one another until Sherlock and Molly finally came to their senses. They were best friends and lovers, and would remain inseparable until the very end.


End file.
